Save a Life
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ginga had to get Kyouya back, the darkness that surrounded him... His friend was vanishing before his eyes and he knew there was only one way to get his friend back. One way and it involved a sacrifice.


Ginga looked into those blue eyes searching in vain for his friend Kyouya, but he couldn't see any part of his older friend in those eyes that were now filled with nothing more than hate and anger. The red haired blader just couldn't figure it out, what had happened to his friend and rival?

_What happened to you Kyouya? Why have you turned your back on your friends?_ Ginga wondered, Kyouya had gone _backwards_, returning to his former self, being rather cold and heartless but to the extreme than before, everyone thought that he had taken on some of Ryuuga's more negative personality traits back when L Drago had some possession over him.

_I know I've beaten him a few times…_ He thought to himself, and then it hit him, Kyouya was always a strong blader and before he had shown up he had been the top blader of the city, defeating everyone who came across him. The he came along and defeated him time after time, no matter what new technique Kyouya used or how hard he battled with his blader's spirit it was him who lost in the end.

Kyouya had always strived to defeat Ginga, it was what kept him going as a blader, it gave him a push to keep getting better and stronger as a blader but every time he face the other it always ended in defeat even when it was a close call, it was defeat in the end.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth and over time Kyouya's own heart began to burn with a dark hatred for his rival and friend.

To such an extent that he became more and more violent when he battled and he became more distant to those that called him friend.

Not even Benkei could get through to him, the one who was always the most loyal to Kyouya for so many years. Now Kyouya was turning his back on them all, letting the hatred take over him completely.

Ginga was at a loss of what to do, his rival wanted to defeat him completely, every battle Kyouya was becoming more and more unstable.

_I don't think Kyouya could beat me… _Ginga thought, remembering his battle with Kyouya the first time and then his first battle with Ryuuga; _I know his moves too well. _

He tried to think of some kind of idea, or a plan of some sort to help Kyouya, but every passing day he drew a blank to help his friend and with every passing day he became more and more depressed at what he heard about Kyouya.

As the days turned to months Ginga found he couldn't take any more, Kyouya had lost himself he had lost his _bladers spirit_! And there was only one way for him to get it back.

He had the thought running through his mind for some time now; a voice was telling him it was the only way to get Kyouya back to his normal self. It was a sacrifice that he was willing to make, for his friend.

Walking towards the warehouse that Kyouya now called his home, he walked in to find the Leone blader training, destroying the wooden boxes that were around him and then those blue eyes caught sight of him.

"Ginga," He spat out as his bey returned to his hand.

"Kyouya," The red haired blader said with a slight nod; "You've changed your training style,"

"Yea, all the better to defeat you!"

"You wanna try and beat me?" Ginga asked him, but Kyouya said nothing just crossed his arms and continued to glare at him; "Kyouya… We're friends,"

"Not any more, I need to beat you! I need to prove to everyone that I am the best blader in the world and that I can stand up to anything!"

"So battle me,"

Once again Kyouya made no move to fight Ginga, remaining where he was; "I'm not an idiot Ginga, I know that I am not strong enough to battle you yet," He smirked evilly at him; "But when I am, you'll know about it,"

"Kyouya…" Ginga just looked at him, still trying and _hoping_ that his old friend was still there _somewhere_; "Do you hate me that much?"

"I want to beat you Ginga, hate has nothing to do with it,"

"Really? Because this is an obsession…" He sighed; "Just kill me,"

Kyouya stepped back, surprise written all over his face; "Wh… What?"

"Kill me, we both know that you could beat me, but could you keep it up?" Ginga asked him; "You've beaten me before remember? When it was us and Tusbasa and Yu and Kenta…"

"Tch, just wait I…"

"Just kill me, this isn't going to help you," Ginga begged; "You are so full of darkness, this is my fault, it's my own doing that has caused you to become like this,"

Kyouya stared at him, looking into those light brown eyes; "You're willing to give up your life because of this so called _darkness_?"

"Kyouya you have pushed us all away! Even Benkei who is your best friend, he's always followed you no matter what,"

He shook his head; "Get out of here…" He hand went into his pocket, fingering the knife that he always had on him and frowned, wondering if Ginga had a point.

Ginga turned his back on him and began to walk away when Kyouya seized his chance, his knife came out of his pocket and he thrust it into the other blader's back.

Those light brown eyes were wide in shock, unable to believe that Kyouya not only stabbed him but in the _back_ too.

Blood began to dribble down his chin as he fell to the ground, his face slammed into the ground unable to bring his arms forward to shield himself from the fall. He felt his heart slowing down, he felt his mind go into overdrive;

_Get help, get help, get help._

And yet he made his decision, he _wanted_ this to happen. He looked at Kyouya and saw the feelings return into those eyes, his friend had returned to him.

"G… Ginga…" He looked at his rival in despair; "I… I didn't,"

"It's okay, I wanted this to happen,"

"What? But…"

"You are back again, you're my friend… Friends do stupid things for friends," He said with a pained smile.

"This wasn't stupid Ginga… It's suicide! I'm not worth this!" Kyouya said as tears began to run down his face, unable to believe that his rival would do such a thing for him.

"No, no it's not. I thought it all over, I really did. Don't feel guilty Kyouya, this was my idea. To…" He took a deep breath; "To get you back…"

"Ginga! Don't you dare give up on me!" Kyouya shouted and brought out his mobile, dialing for the emergency services; "Ginga!"

_Kyouya… It's fine. It had to happen like this. Friends look out for their friends and that is what I did for you. Just remember to spread it around, to be loyal and true to your friends from now on. Don't give up and don't hide within youself, your friends are your strength…_


End file.
